Ray of Hope
by NoMane
Summary: Spies kill the team...the Pyro watches...and seeks revenge on the remaining enemies...


**Ray of Hope**

"Dmph umph." Came a muffled whisper from the battlefront, as everything fell silent.

Behind laid a mass of charred flesh and the ground burning around it. It didn't matter that it wasn't recognizable....it was just another one of those twisted shape-shifting bastards that always needed burning.

Unfortunately, that one wasn't so easy to kill...it had ran around the base murdering everything in sight. So many were dead...the nimble teenager with the bat, the Texan construction worker guy, the drunk, so many that it brought tears to the hardened executioner's eyes...

All the bodies weren't around to be found...they were probably hidden.

How had one sneaky rogue done so much?

A boisterous person taunted from around the corner, "TINY COWARDS HIDE! OOOH! RUN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I am fully charged!" Came a female voice, Teutonic in accent.

"Save charge, tiny cowards can't kill me!"

There was an audible sigh from the latter.

Great...a big, dumb, tough idiot and someone with a healing gun.

Maybe the medic would go down easy, but that wouldn't keep the bullets from rupturing the Backburner's tank or its wielder's sensitive flesh. It would be suicide to step out now...

"I'll find the survivors...I've got some payback to exact." A French voice added coldly...and an odd hissing noise that was all too familiar to the experienced spy hunter filled the ears of all nearby for a few seconds...then footsteps, slowly approaching the Pyro.

It came down to that moment, when a resolve was made. No purifying fire for this one...painful death!

That was when they came face to face...and the spy cried out in surprise. He was not disguised. His disgusting RED face was shown to the world. It took less than half of a second for the fire ax to come up and get caught in his neck.

However, it was not a noiseless end.

"HERE I COME!" Roared the man from before and a terrifying noise could be heard. A minigun spooling up...

The Pyro didn't think. Suddenly, one BLU faced two REDs. The Backburner raised against minigun and healer's tool. The giant of a man startled as the fire caught him and his precious weapon on fire. Bullets got through the flames, but not enough to spare him his doom. All of a sudden, though, the medic had a real gun and was screeching bloody murder as tears began to fall from her eyes.

The adrenaline ran thick in their blood as they fought. The Pyro didn't realize anything was wrong until the Backburner stopped firing and the fuel rushing out acted like that pushing a rocket. The loyal, reliable weapon tossed its wielder several feet into a small pool of water.

The masked murderer's vision clouded slightly as the water put out what flames started all over the supposed fireproof suit. The Backburner was gone...and the fire ax...God only knows where that was.

The right hand reached for the flare gun as the last remaining member of BLU rolled over just in time to see the blonde medic standing with a bonesaw at the ready.

"Schweinhund!" She screamed as the weapon came down. The flare gun was brought up too late for defense, but it couldn't stop the furious medic's assault.

"Mmmph!" Cried the Pyro as the ax-wielding wrist is nearly cleaved through. The last of her defenses fell as she laid back the ground, out of weapons and almost out of time. Her eyes fell shut as she faced her fate.

There were a series of deafening cracks and the somewhat familiar sound of a body hitting the ground.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to see the Sniper standing over her with a grin on his face, "You're gonna be just fine, mate!"

As he knelt down to treat her wounds, she felt her rapidly beating heart beat a little faster. She didn't waste her energy on words, but she gave him a thumbs up with her good hand. Whether he knew it or not, he was her hero. A ray of hope in this hell...

**A/N: A pyro's fate in many a TF2 Arena game is often grim...even if he or she isn't killed off in the rushes. A hero to avert it can always help. This was quickly written and is probably crap.**


End file.
